Five Nights at Freddy's: What Remains
"The finale was over, and the story may have seemed like it ended, but what happened to the ones who were just forgotten? THAT, my friend, is WHAT YOU WILL FIND OUT" Five Nights at Freddy's: What Remains takes place in the Five Nights at Coconut's timeline on the Chrome branch (Where Henry gets killed in the Chrome Bear suit instead of becoming the Fusion.) The game has different stages/chapters, each lasting a certain number of nights. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 takes place in the FNAF2 location, but years after it was abandoned. Barely anything is functioning. Chapter 1 lasts 4 nights. Animatronics The Remnant- The endoskeleton that you may have found lurking in the Prize Corner. He is now coming for you. Don't expect to use the Freddy mask against him, as he has it. Hide under the desk if he is coming. The large metal plate leaning in front of it should hide you. Abandoned Bon-Bon It seems he wasn't completely destroyed by the scooper. They apparently didn't take him with them. If he comes, Refrain from hiding under the desk. He cannot see that well, as the only eye he has left is severely damaged. He mainly relies on motion and sound. Rushing to get under the desk will provide him with both, and he could get you. For some reason, others do not strike if he's already there. If he is there, they will refrain from entering until he's gone, but you will have less time to deal with them. Abandoned Golden Freddy Apparently he wasn't freed. Either that or it's a phantom or hallucination. Regardless, you just shouldn't let him get you. Hide under the desk if he appears in your office, then if he manages to hack into the broken tablet under the desk, get out from under there. Chapter 2- Fredbear's Legacy Chapter 2 takes place in a storage facility. It lasts 3 nights. Animatronics '78 Fredbear The first Fredbear model. Used until 1982. At least it didn't have to witness the catastrophe that happened when the kid was thrown into his replacement's mouth. When you hear banging, use the emergency lock on the door behind you. It should hold until he leaves. Watch out, the emergency lock is pretty damaged, so it will automatically unlock after a few seconds due to damage to the lock mechanism. '83 Fredbear Bloody, broken teeth from what happened in 1983. If he appears, close the door on him. He can appear from either side. If you hear distorted moaning, he is in the vent. Seal it immediately or his jaws will look even worse, and so will your head....if it is at all still intact. Springlock The endoskeleton of a springlock suit. It is unknown which suit it belongs to. If it appears in your doorway, close the door. If it bangs on the door behind you, DO NOT use the emergency lock. It has a bad memory, and can forget you are there. Try to keep it that way as long as possible, so if there is no response, it will leave. He can come back to check if you were there, so he can appear more than the others. '84 Freddy The first model of Freddy Fazbear. It was scrapped in preference to another one, which was used until 1987, where it was just used for parts for a while, before being reused. He will come through the vent, so if you hear banging in the vent, shut it. Chapter 3: After the Eruption "Well, it wasn't much of an eruption, as it was a shield volcano, after all. They just got melted by the lava flow." Chapter 3 takes place in another Freddy's location that apparently never opened due to lava flows nearby, which soon ignited the building. It lasts 2 nights Animatronics Melted Toy Chica She wasn't damaged that much, it seems she just caught fire from the heat of being near it. She is charred and the suit part of one of her feet completely burned away, revealing the charred endoskeleton. If she appears, hide under the table. Melted Chrome He fell face first in the lava, but quickly got out. Part of the mask melted away, revealing a bit of Henry's face, and his eye. If he appears, trigger the alarm. Do not hide. He WILL find you if you do. Chapter 4: End of Coconut's Chapter 4 takes place in the first Coconut's location (From FNACn1). It lasts 3 nights Animatronics Remnant Meshed Happy He was still there. If he appears, shut the door he is by. You will see him on the camera, but when you can see him without using the camera, then it's probably too late. Weuf Weuf. Meshed Handpuppet A horrid amalgamation of Bon-Bon and Bonnet. Melted together, and bound by their wires, Who knows what happened to their other halves, as only one half of Bon-Bon and Bonnet make up Handpuppet. If it appears, pull up the monitor. Category:Five Nights at Coconut's Series. Category:Games Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games